Just Keep Breathing cuz In The End It Ends Tonight
by Percabethlvrknowsall
Summary: So this is a story written by two amazing authors: Lighting-AND 'Death and me, Percabethlvrknowsall. It's a twist on the Heroes of Olympus so yeah. ENJOY! Rather than Percy and Jason enduring the switch on their own, Annabeth and Reyna accompany them as they embark on the the journey to fulfilling the Prophecy together. Loosely based on TLH and SON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Reily and I'm back with a new story that I am writing with Razel, also known as Lightning and Death. Yeah. Tell us what you think in a review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO. We're two teenage girls.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I had my head on Percy's chest. We were lying on the beach late at night after the harpies did their rounds. He was playing with my hair while our hands met each other and sorted into a tangling position. We both stayed in comfortable silence as we both dozed off.

The scene was serene and still with the music of the waves rolling on the shore ringing softly in our ears. Slowly, I slipped into the darkness of sleep.

But I knew something was wrong. And I couldn't wake up.

Suddenly I heard a warning voice whispering:  
'Do not fail me demigod.'

Almost automatically, I was jerked back to reality. As my eyes fluttered open, it was met with two figures with contradicting expressions. Percy looked confused and concerned as Hera, who made a surprise appearance, just stared at me narrowly. I bowed my head and held Percy's hand.

"Ah. Yes. I'm sorry but I have some bad news. I need to wipe your memories because the second great prophecy is happening." I remembered the prophecy:

Eight half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms to the doors of death

"What?! We were already part of the first one. Why does this happen to us?" Percy blurted out in a muttering tone as a peeved yet worry tone tied in between his words.

"I'm sorry." Hera mumbled.

And then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason POV

Do not fail me demigod.

That was the very last thing I heard before I woke up on a bus holding hands with a girl who had kaleidoscope eyes. The girl saw me wake up, and turned to me.

"Jason, are you okay?" She said, noticing the confused look I most definitely had on. I pulled my hand away, and saw the hurt look that formed on her face. I looked to my left, and saw the one person I could remember from my past. Wait what? I tried to remember any of my friends, but I could only remember Reyna. And she was next to me holding hands with a kid who looked VERY ADHD.

"Reyna, where are we?" I asked her as I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"I –I don't know." She said, obviously as confused as I was.

She slowly pulled her hand back, and the kid looked sad for a few seconds, but then shrugged his shoulders and started to play with some scrap metal.

"Jason, should I call Coach Hedge over and tell him you're sick?"

"I don't know a Coach Hedge." I replied warily as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey Piper, Jason's joking for once. I think it's because he hangs out with me, Leo Awesome Valdez."

"Leo, I don't think Jason is joking." The girl, Piper said worriedly as she looked at me with a sadden expression that made me feel guilty.

"Who are you people? We don't know you." Reyna peevishly stated as a look of panic spread on her face but she veiled it with a narrowed look.

"You don't know who I am? Okay Rey. I happen to be Leo Valdez, your incredibly handsome boyfriend. Piper over there is your best friend. Jason is her boyfriend. You and Piper like to giggle and fangirl about us when you think we can't hear you, but we can." The ADHD kid, Leo scoffed with a smug smile dancing on his lips.

"Leo, stop messing with them. I think they're serious." Piper said though she looked disappointed that we weren't faking or joking. When I heard that I was her "boyfriend" I looked over at her and she would be awesome to have as a girlfriend.

"Alright! Listen up cupcakes, we are going to be at the Grand Canyon in five minutes." As what I presume to be the coach droned on, I noticed he kept making glances at the back row, where Reyna, Leo, Piper, and I were sitting.

"Alright cupcakes. Here we are at the Grand Canyon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, so Razel_[Lightning-AND'Death]_here taking the wheel:) So, this chapter is about...wait for it...our beloved OTP. It's in 3rd Person's POV, not really strong in that area, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter:)

Tell us your thoughts, yeah?

_**"This is the memory, this is the curse of having too**_

_**much time to think about it. It's killing me, this is the last time**_

_**this is my forgiveness. This is endless."**_

Annabeth felt as if her mind was like Mad libs, completely blank and left to be filled.

Yes, she despised the feeling. But, who wouldn't hate the feeling. She hated having her head completely blank and empty, unaware of everything. She lost her memory, and honestly, it was starting to annoy Annabeth. She often felt frustrated at everything she sees. She made several attempts to scour for memories in her brain, but none were successful. Hell, she can't even remember her Fifth Birthday.

She despised the blank memory and wanted to plan its demise any time now. Any time would be perfect.

"Annabeth, I'm starving. Look, Bargain Mart is right there," Percy dragged Annabeth to the store who had a frown the whole way there.

_Percy_. It was only him Annabeth remembered, and Annabeth couldn't tell why. She remembered all the memories about Percy but none about herself or her other friends she assumed she had. Even when some of the memories might have involved her friends, she only remembered Percy in those memories. Nonetheless, she was glad her brain actually allowed someone's memory to enter, giving Annabeth the benefit of a relief and washing_some _assumptions of her being insane.

Annabeth shrugged and walked inside the store. It was a little worn down and out dated due to the poor structure of the building. You can see cracks forming in the windows and instead of drapes, spider webs did the job. Annabeth did her best to stay away from the webs and the spiders that she couldn't see. Food was jumbled all over the place, not necessarily ordered properly. The posters had folds in it, creasing the messages in every single one.

Annabeth walked around with Percy's hands tangled in hers who squeezed it out of pure boredom. Her eyes wandered all over the place, taking each detail in mind.

All of a sudden, Percy groaned in frustration and annoyance making Annabeth arched a brow. "What?"

"The rooster gorgon is back." Percy hissed and Annabeth took in the once slayed gorgon's appearance.

She noticed the gorgon still had a cheese and sausage platter in her hands, perfectly unharmed despite the fact that _she _was harmed. Her rooster copy like legs stumbled across the shop as her nestled and untamed emerald green snakes, replacing actual hair, flopped with every move. She mimicked a grandma aside from the rooster legs, the fact of being a gorgon and the evil yet innocent look she's been giving at the two demigods.

All of a sudden, the gorgon cocked her head in Percy and Annabeth's direction and her eyes seemed to blaze with fury and a somewhat sneering amusement.

Percy dug deep into his pocket and Annabeth knew he was gripping Riptide in his hands. Annabeth just had to deal this with fight using her hands only. She's done it plenty of times, successful as well.

The gorgon had the name tag '_Hello, My Name is Stheno' _as she gripped tightly on the silver platter with samples of Cheese N' Wieners perched on it.

"Hello!" Stheno chirped as if discarding the many fights trailed before this one "Cheese N' Wieners are only $2.99, only the best at Bargain Mart!"

Annabeth mentally rolled her eyes at the pathetic gorgon, feeling the adrenaline rush, or was it pure annoyance, flow through her veins.

"No, thanks." Annabeth pursed her lips as she took note of Percy bringing out Riptide, uncapping it with his fingers clasped on the neck.

Stheno rolled her eyes and scoffed, to which Percy thought sounded like a crossover between a cough and a choking sound. "Put away that sword young man. Stop trying. By now, you should know it doesn't work on me."

By now, the two demigods got out of the store and are now in the woods with Stheno trailing after them. The trees were planted everywhere, surrounding them as if they were the center of the show. The weather seemed uneasy, although, making it free of rain until tomorrow. Aside from the garden of trees, a cliff was placed not far beside the demigods, making this an advantage for them.

"Stheno! What are you doing?!" A second gorgon screeched, her full attention locked on Stheno.

"Euryale, I'm assisting customers!" It was then Euryale took notice of Percy and Annabeth and automatically a sneer fitted on her lips. She resembled her sister although her head was filled with coral snakes hissing aimlessly at everything; like teenagers with life.

"Aah, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Euryale stepped an inch closer and Percy held Riptide tighter with a stern expression washed on his face "You_cannot _escape out of our hands no longer. We will have our revenge."

Percy sighed, frustration written all over his face."For the last time, I_do not_remember killing Medusa!"

Euryale smiled maniacally, raising her talons at the two who didn't seem alarmed or threatened by. "No need for excuses, Jackson."

"Yeah, once you eat these_amazing _Cheese N' Wieners, my blood will kill you instantly!" Stheno beamed proudly, shoving the platter at the two smirking demigods.

Percy choked "You put_blood _in them?!"

Euryale jerked her head towards Stheno and glared at her with fury and annoyance radiating in her eyes. "You fool! You're not suppose to tell them that! Do you not realize they will not eat it?!"

Stheno titled her head and frowned. "Why not?"

Euryale sighed and switched her attention back at the demigods watching them intently. She snarled at them, flashing them both menacing smiles. "Looks like we have to kill them old fashion." Annabeth knew it would take longer to kill Percy, but Annabeth would be dead within five seconds if the gorgons got a hold of her.

Percy grasped his sword tightly and narrowed his eyes at the two. Annabeth mimicked his actions but instead positioned herself to what looks like a battle stance.

"Oh, and we'll be famous like Medusa, like what you said!" Stheno snapped her fingers-or talons and grinned, revealing pointed as glass rotten teeth.

Euryale grinned at her sister, a proud expression took over her face. "Yes, Gaia would be so proud of us; very pleased."

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows at this, making a note of it for the future. Percy looked at Annabeth, having their own private conversation only told through the eyes. He told her to attack, noticing how distracted the intimidating yet idiotic sisters are.

"Stheno! Don't you even dare eat that thing! You're suppo-" Percy took this opportunity to pounce forward, his sword gripped tightly in his hands as his body swiveled, causing a clean slash across Euryale's waist; dislocating her bottom half from her top half.

Annabeth took this as a sign and grabbed the platter out of Stheno's hand and before she can protest, Annabeth chucked it across her face, her body disintegrating from the pressure and pain.

The two demigods can see the Gorgon sisters starting to form once again and they took the opportunity to escape from this wild goose hunt.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand as they quicken their speed towards the cliff.

"_May the gods hear our prayers and pleas of help_." Annabeth murmured before the couple looked at each other with matching worry faces although veiled it with a calm and serene mask.

The two bent their legs and they went flying down. Percy closed his eyes shut, feeling the wind slapping him ragingly as he went soaring down. Annabeth on the other hand felt the fall was serene, contradicting Percy's somewhat painful time in the sky. They both closed their eyes as they braced themselves from the fall below. Percy, out of pure curiosity, peeled his eyes open and was met with a shimmering river.

Percy took a deep breath and out of utter insane instincts, Percy raised his hand, his mind talking to the waves. All of a sudden, the river bubbled as it formed a somewhat slide for the couple as they near the landing. When the body of water bathed Percy's, he felt it bubbling against his skin, burning like acid. Percy winced, wanting to yell in pain but willed himself not to. He felt like he was raw meat being cooked in a boiling pot.

Eventually, the river's water currents allowed Percy and Annabeth to land face first on the ground. Annabeth had a thankful and astonished smile, as well as scrapes on her elbows; not enough to be cut open.

Percy groaned, his body aching and feeling somewhat..._vulnerable_. Percy was surprised at what happened with the river, which as of now, seemed still as a rock. Annabeth assisted a hand that pulled Percy up on his feet.

"Phew," Annabeth had dirt sprinkled on her forehead and she looked sore as ever, but doesn't look to be in severe pain. "That was ve-"

"Who are you?" An edgy and thick voice; resembling a sword questioned with a sneer burning through his tone.

The voice seemed to belong to a lean, scrawny and pale teenage boy ranging from 16 - 18 years young, dressed in a toga. The boy looked at the pair with those insane eyes that hints he could possibly be mad and crazy, his pale and dull hair lifelessly covering his eyes. He was holding a knife in one hand and a Teddy Bear in the other.

The boy looked irritated that Percy and Annabeth didn't respond, nonetheless held the curiosity and questioning twinkle in his eyes, his hand gripping tightly on a knife. "What are_you_doing here in Camp Jupiter?

**Hey guys! Reily here(Percabethlvrknowsall) So what did you think of the chapter. Leave your comments in the review box and we'll see (or write you a guess) you later. Don't forget to check my other stories. And you guys NEED to check Razel's stories. Bye now!**


End file.
